Lord Shaftsbury
Lord Shaftsbury (born Wilberforce Cuthbert Tooke on April 1, 1966), is a British professional wrestler currently wrestling for the WNWA. He is the current WNWA National Heavyweight Champion. History Lord Shaftsbury is the leader of the group known as The Restoration, who have vowed to return professional wrestling to its scientific roots and classy days of dank, low-light Southern arenas, armories, and high school gymnasiums. The Restoration objects in the highest terms to the unregulated violence and vulgarity of the WNWA. They will use any means necessary to bring professional wrestling back to its glory days Shaftsbury is joined in The Restoration by The Earl of Hurtford and their manager, Sir Neville Chamberlain. Shaftsbury is a strong technical wrestler who spent a decade wrestling in Europe, Japan, India, and Australia before joining the WNWA in 2000. He is from a prominent English noble family that traces roots back to William the Conqueror. He became a professional wrestler to escape the boredom of privileged life, but still holds class prejudices very near. Beyond Hurtford and Chamberlain, Shaftsbury is disgusted by every wrestler, staffer, and fan of the WNWA. He claims he is in the WNWA to restore wrestling to wrestling, but is the first to use chairs, tables, and other foreign objects "traditional" to the sport. Shaftsbury has a tendency to stall matches and run from opponents. Shaftsbury has feuded with Captain Redneck, “The Southern Dream” Dale Taylor, and Kevin Knox. In tag team competition with Hurtford, Shaftsbury has also feuded with The Buffet of Violence and The Comintern. The Restoration recently began a feud with Irish superstar Seamus Street. Shaftsbury disparages Street’s Irish heritage and has humiliated him in a series of cowardly attacks. Knox has joined Street in his feud against Shaftsbury and Hurtford. The Shaftsbury-Street matches have been technical classics but have been marred by repeated interference from Hurtford and Chamberlain. Shaftsbury won the WNWA Northern Heavyweight Championship from Street at the Smoky Mountain Slaughter pay-per-view on October 29 after Hurtford intervened. After losing the title to Street in a re-match in January 2007, Shaftsbury defeated Pike with an assist from Prince Charming to capture the WNWA National Heavyweight Championship at February Free For All. Shaftsbury was named as one of the participants in the WNWA World Heavyweight Championship Tournament on February 27, 2007. He defeated Eustus Fraley in a first round match-up. Shaftsbury retained the National title with a victory over Sam Bash at Memorial Day Massacre. Once again, he held on to the title at UnCivil War with a victory over Pike, thanks to interference from Prince Charming who joined The Restoration. Trivia *Shaftsbury uses "God Save the Queen" as his entrance music. Salary $99,999 per year. Title History *Three time WNWA World Heavyweight Champion *One time WNWA National Heavyweight Champion *One time WNWA Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight Champion *Two time WNWA World Tag Team Champion Moveset *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Repressplex'' (Fisherman's suplex) *'Regular moves' :*Royal Executioner Death Drop (reverse DDT) :*"ali copter" airplane spin :*European uppercuts :*brass knucks :*powder in the eyes :*handful of tights :*English Oak walking stick to wherever is advantageous Category:Wrestlers Category:1966 births Category:WNWA wrestlers Category:British characters